Ikigomi Akako
Ikigomi Akako (意気込みあか子, Ikigomi Akako) is Kiyoshi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her brother. Her alter ego is Cure Rosso (キュアロッソ Kyua Rosso), the Cure of Passion and she has powers related to fire. History Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Relationships Natsuki Rin - Rin is Akako's aunt. She told Akako, that Mimi's personality is very similar to the personality of her best friend. Ikigomi Hiko - Hiko is Akako's mother and the sister of Natsuki Rin's husband. Ikigomi Naoki - Naoki is Akako's Little brother. Karoyaka Kiyoshi - Kiyoshi is Akako's best friend since childhood. Kokoda Mimi - Akako met Mimi, when she and Hiroko first arrived from the Palmier Kingdom. At first, she thought that Mimi has a strange personality. Appearance She has brown hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a red bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a Brown. As Cure Rosso, her hair became longer and are red colored, worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a red Butterfly. She has a red/purple Butterfly at her chest, like Cure Rouge had. Cure Rosso "The red flame of passion, Cure Rosso!" 情熱の赤い炎、キュアロッソ！ Jounetsu no akai honou, Kyua Rosso! Cure Rosso also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Wave. Her strength erupts fire within her. Alone, Cure Rosso can perform Rosso Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rosso Tact, she can use Fire Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Rainbow Explosion attack. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose - "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" is the official phrase Akako uses to transform into Cure Rosso in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 and Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 Love-Love! In Chikara! Pretty Cure 5, Akako's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure...". She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body then becomes covered in a red glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair turns red, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Rosso recites her introductory speech. Attacks Rosso Fire - The red butterfly mark on her arm ingnites on fire and produces a mass of fire. She then thrusts her hand at the mass, sending it to the enemy and defeating it. Fire Burning - Red light from Cure Rosso's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Rosso Tact appears. Using this, she holds up the tact, then pulls it back. The rod portion of the item ignites on fire, and like her first attack, produces a mass of fire. She then thrusts the tact at the mass, sending it to the enemy and destroying it. Etymology Ikigomi (意気込み) - Ikigomi means Enthusiasm most likely referring to her alter ego as Cure of Passion. Akako (あかこ) - Akako means Autumn child, Bright child or Iris. Triva *Akako is the first Cure of this season, who is not the child of a old Cure. Gallery Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Akako - Rosso.png|Cure Rosso akako.png|Akako in her school uniform Rosso.png Chikara! Pretty Cure 5 Love-Love! Rosso Love-Love.png|Cure Rosso in Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Rosso Shadow.png|Cure Rosso in the All Stars Intro References Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! characters Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Cures Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! characters Category:Red cures